Mou Ichido
by We-love-Kappei-sama
Summary: Serie de Oneshot para cumplir con la tabla lemon de Retos a la Carta. Todos son de Ranma x Akane y estarán conectados entre sí. Capítulo 5: Cuerpos
1. Primera vez

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Mou ichido**_

_**por **_

_**Freya**_

_**Hola a todos, aquí estoy otra vez con más de mis retos. No recuerdo si les conté pero también estoy participando en Retos a la carta, con las tablas lemon. Pues bien decidí comenzar a escribirlos de una vez. He decidido que todos los oneshot estén conectados, así para todos los que gustan de leer lemon, tendrán cerca de 30 oportunidades para leer situaciones de este tipo entre la pareja Ranma y Akane.**_

_**No crean que todos me van a salir así de largos en todo caso xp **_

_**Espero que les guste**_

_**Primera vez**_

El compromiso pactado antes que nacieran se había cumplido. Por fin las dos Escuelas de Combate Libre se habían unido en una sola gracias al matrimonio de Ranma y Akane.

Nada había logrado acabar con la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro desde el primer momento y el amor que había nacido y crecido día a día entre peleas, intromisión familiar y la oposición de distintos rivales.

Esta vez la ceremonia no fue tan catastrófica, solo tuvieron que soportar al inicio de la boda la presencia de Kodachi quien insistía en que su amado Ranma-sama había sido embrujado por la arpía Akane Tendo. Por suerte no logró molestar mucho ya que Ryoga y Ukyo habían logrado deshacerse de ella sin que los novios tuviesen que intervenir.

Sonriente observó a quien ahora era su esposo, en cierta forma tenían que agradecerle a Ryoga que por fin Ranma se hubiese atrevido a declararle sus sentimientos. Nunca olvidaría ese momento, por accidente acabó enterándose de la maldición de Ryoga, se había descargado golpeando al muchacho pero seguía dolida, realmente ni siquiera le había importado tanto que él se hiciera pasar por su mascota, lo que más le había dolido fue que Ranma le ocultara algo así durante tanto tiempo.

No quiso escuchar sus explicaciones, se sentía engañada y traicionada por una de las personas más importantes en su vida aunque en ese minuto se negase a reconocerlo.

Su ojos se fijaron en la tímida mirada de su esposo por algunos segundos. El brillo de la mirada azul le hizo recordar aquel momento...

Flash Back

—¡Kuso¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que te lo diga!? —exclamó Ranma con la mirada encendida por la frustración—. Le prometí no contarle a nadie sobre su maldición y no me correspondía a mi contarte...¡Baka! Tuviste muchas oportunidades para descubrirlo por ti misma —agregó avanzando hasta el centro del Dojo para alcanzar a la jovencita.

—¡Ranma no baka¡Me mentiste todo este tiempo! —respondió Akane haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar sus emociones—. Tu estúpida promesa con Ryoga era más importante ¿no? —preguntó bajando la mirada y presionando con fuerza la tela de su falda.

—¡Baka¡Sabes que eso no es verdad! —espetó Ranma tomándola por los hombros para luego acercarla a él. Haciendo uso de todo su valor agregó: —¡Eres lo más importante para mi porque yo... po... porque yo...yo... yo te... te am... —Sus balbuceos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Akane posó suavemente sus labios sobre los suyos por breves segundos.

—Yo también te amo, baka —susurró Akane fijando su mirada en el sonrojado muchacho que la miró tímidamente antes de unir sus labios nuevamente en un suave y largo beso.

Fin Flash back

Los mismos labios que estaba recordando la hicieron volver de sus pensamientos regalándole un lento y seductor beso que envió placenteras sensaciones a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

—Oe... es nuestra noche de bodas, deberías prestarle atención a tu esposo —protestó ciñendo la cintura de Akane para luego atraerla en una rápido movimiento hacia su cuerpo.

Lentamente deslizó sus manos por la suave tela de la corta camisola que lucía su esposa mientras fijaba una seductora mirada en sus ojos.

Una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios, Akane siempre se sonrojaba cuando él la miraba de esa forma y eso no hacía más que aumentar lo hermosa que se veía.

—Tal vez deberías darme algunas buenas razones para hacerlo —murmuró Akane acariciando lentamente los desnudos hombros de Ranma.

—Ya conoces muy bien todas esas razones, koishii —susurró con un enronquecido tono de voz. Bajando el rostro comenzó a depositar pequeños besos sobre el cuello de su esposa.

Un agradable escalofrío le recorrió la espina, los húmedos labios de Ranma dibujando un pequeño sendero por todo su cuello, erizaban su piel haciendo que deseara intensamente que continuara recorriendo todo su cuerpo de la misma forma.

Cuando los labios de Ranma comenzaron a chupar levemente su piel, no pudo resistir la tentación de volver a saborear su boca, giró el rostro hacia él buscando adueñarse de aquellos ardientes labios que estaba segura jamás se cansaría de recorrer una y otra vez.

—Déjame prestarte atención, anata... —pronunció Akane en un sensual susurro antes de capturar la boca de su esposo en un apasionado beso que logró alterar por completo su respiración y aumentó el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.

Su labios acariciaron los de Ranma ávidamente buscando excitarlo, seducir y hacerlo arder dentro de la misma hoguera que el muchacho con su apasionada respuesta se había encargado de avivar en ella.

Al compás de los besos, la manos de Ranma se encargaron de explorar una y otra vez el cuerpo de Akane moviéndose con rapidez celestial, surcando alrededor de su cintura, subiendo por su abdomen, bordeando sus pechos. Las deslizaba acariciando, frotando, haciéndola sentir que si él se alejaba de ella por un segundo no podría mantenerse en pie.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, un leve suspiró escapó de la garganta de Akane, suavemente levantó la mirada encontrándose con los profundos ojos azules de Ranma que parecían implorar por más besos y caricias.

Le mantuvo la mirada por algunos segundos hasta que finalmente se apartó de él. Llevó sus manos hasta los tirantes de la camisola que llevaba puesta, suavemente los desató logrando que la prenda cayera a sus pies.

Una fuerte sensación de ardor y apremiante necesidad invadió el cuerpo de Ranma. Con la mirada llena de deseo observó el cuerpo de su mujer. Era la primera vez que la veía prácticamente desnuda con su consentimiento. Muchas veces durante su noviazgo se habían dejado llevar por la pasión, pero nunca habían traspasado la barrera de la ropa.

La luz de luna que se colaba por los ventanales del hotel bañaba su piel de una claridad mágica.

—Kawaii... —susurró mirándola embelesado, acercándose para luego estrecharla entre sus brazos y fundir sus labios en un apasionado beso. Con su beso intentó demostrarle todo el amor, la pasión y el deseo que solo ella podía despertar en él.

Akane se dejó arrastrar por la magia del beso, fuertes estremecimientos la recorrieron por completó cuando las manos de Ranma se posaron sobre sus nalgas para acercarla aún más contra su cuerpo.

El beso se hizo cada vez más ardiente, Akane separó levemente sus labios dejando que sus lenguas se entrelazaran con desesperación aumentando el deseo que dominaba por completo sus cuerpos.

Ranma se perdió en la dulzura de la boca de su mujer; sus manos se deslizaron nuevamente en un ascendente movimiento por la espalda de Akane. Deseaba atraparla por completo entre sus brazos, poseer hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo y entregarse a ella del mismo modo.

La necesidad de aire les hizo separar sus bocas. Sonriente, Ranma cargó a su mujer en sus brazos llevándola hacia la cama.

—Creo que aquí estaremos más cómodos —afirmó una vez que dejó delicadamente el cuerpo de su esposa sobre la cama. Lentamente se posicionó sobre ella.

Akane rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de Ranma —Mucho más cómodos... —suspiró atrayéndolo hacia ella dejándole sentir la suave presión de sus redondeados senos sobre su duro torso—. Pero me gusta más así —sonrió pícaramente antes de rodar sobre la cama y dejar a Ranma bajo su cuerpo obteniendo de esta forma la posición dominante.

Antes que pudiera responderle sus labios se encargaron de recorrer lentamente su cuello mientras sus manos se deleitaban llenado de caricias su pecho. Sus dedos lo recorrieron trazaron pequeños círculos sobre su torso, totalmente seducidos por el calor de su piel y la dureza de sus músculos.

—Ak... Akane... —balbuceó Ranma sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba por completo al verla abandonar su cuello para besar lentamente su torso.

La mujer subió levemente la mirada. —Pensé que querías que te prestara atención —sonrió seductoramente antes de bajar su rostro para comenzar a besar suavemente los pezones masculinos.

—Ha...Hai... demo... ¡Akane! —soltó en un enronquecido susurro antes de rodar nuevamente sobre la cama dejando a la muchacha debajo suyo—. Je... me gusta más así...esta noche quiero tener el control —susurró seductoramente cerca del oído de Akane.

Todo el cuerpo de la mujer se tensó en respuesta. Su calor y el peso de su cuerpo aumentaba la excitación que la dominaba por completo.

Sus manos recorrieron en una ardiente caricia la espalda de su esposo, era fuerte y su piel en ese minuto estaba cálida. Ese calor la seducía, la hacía desear recorrer lentamente su cuerpo toda la noche hasta llenarse por completo de él.

El húmedo camino de besos que su esposo dejó sobre sus senos acabó con su cordura. Él besaba con desbordante pasión cada uno de sus pechos, todo su cuerpo se arqueaba en respuesta a los húmedos besos de Ranma, buscando más, exigiéndole que la ayudara a traspasar en sus brazos los límites del placer.

Excitada bajó sus manos por la espalda de su esposo hasta llegar a su cintura, lentamente comenzó a bajar sus boxers. Se dio el placer de acariciar suavemente su piel mientras se avocaba a su tarea de desnudarlo, disfrutando hasta el más pequeño de los estremecimiento que provocaba en el cuerpo de su esposo.

Él siguió con sus caricias haciéndola retorcerse de placer entre sus brazos. Sin abandonar sus pechos llevó una de sus manos hacia sus pantaletas, tomándola por los bordes comenzado a bajarla lleno de deseo.

Todo su cuerpo vibraba producto de la enloquecedora necesidad que sentía de tocarla por completo. Deseaba hacerla temblar de placer entre sus brazos, devorar su boca, fundirse en su cuerpo una y otra vez; hacerle el amor hasta que los dos terminaran completamente saciados y exhaustos.

Cuando terminó su tarea, se acomodó lentamente entre las piernas de su mujer. Subió el rostro y su mirada se encontró con la de Akane. Ella rodeó con uno de sus brazos su cuello para luego acortar la distancia entre sus rostros.

—Ranma... —jadeó con la voz temblorosa por la necesidad que la embargaba. Ahora estaban completamente desnudos y sentía perfectamente el ardiente miembro de su esposo rozando y quemando la cara interior de sus muslos.

Cada vez sentía con mayor fuerza como una creciente calidez nacía entre sus piernas avivando el clamor de todo su cuerpo por sentirse totalmente suya.

Impaciente movió sus caderas rozando la erección de Ranma contra su húmeda intimidad antes de unir sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión. Con frenesí poseyó su boca, saboreándola una y otra vez con apasionado frenesí.

Ranma correspondió con las mismas ansias al beso de Akane, su cuerpo se movió por instinto siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de la chica en un preludio de la ardiente danza que ambos deseaban y esperaban.

Akane se aferró a él con desesperación y sin aliento, su mirada se encontró con la de su esposo, no necesitaron pronunciar palabras. Ella simplemente rodeó con sus piernas las caderas de Ranma acercándolo más hacia su cuerpo en una silenciosa invitación a la entrega mutua.

Él comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, sus cuerpos encajaron en una unión perfecta, como si hubiesen estado toda la vida preparados el uno para el otro, esperándose, anhelándose hasta finalmente encontrarse.

Ella clavó con fuerza sus uñas en su espalda en el momento en que él la poseyó por completo. Se sentía completamente colmada, invadida por fuertes espasmos de placer que parecían recorrerla con rapidez una y otra vez sin darle espacio a nada más que no fueran Ranma y las placenteras sensaciones que ambos estaban conociendo por primera vez en ese momento.

Nuevamente buscó sus labios, regalándoles suaves caricias, las cuales ella correspondió suavemente mientras sus manos se deslizaban lentamente por la húmeda espalda de su esposo. Despacio separaron sus bocas, él fijó su mirada azul en sus ojos café antes de iniciar un suave vaivén de caderas.

—Ran.. Ranma... —jadeó con voz trémula comenzando a seguir cada uno de sus movimientos, estremeciéndose de deseo cada vez que el parecía alejarse de ella.

Todo el cuerpo de Ranma temblaba de placer, una desesperante sensación de presión invadía todo su cuerpo cada vez que sentía como su miembro era presionado por los delicados estremecimientos interiores de Akane.

Lleno de deseo aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas, penetrándola una y otra vez, encendiendo aún más el fuego que ardía en sus entrañas y que acabaría por volverlo loco.

—¡Akane! —gimió con fuerza, ella seguía sus movimientos apasionadamente, arqueando sus caderas, instándolo a penetrarla con mayor profundidad.

Tomándola por las caderas aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas a medida que aumentaba el deseo y la necesidad de alcanzar la liberación. La pasión finalmente tomó control de sus cuerpos, los movimientos y sus respiraciones se hicieron cada vez más descontrolados hasta que finalmente el clímax los alcanzó.

—Ai shiteru... Ranma... —susurró Akane jadeante tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su esposo.

—Ai shiteru mo —respondió él reafirmando luego sus palabras con un dulce beso.

Los dos estaban seguros que aquella sería la primera de muchas noches de pasión juntos...

**_Notas de autora:_**

Mou Ichido significa "Una vez más" , y tiene relación con mi participación en otra tabla de retos y con que en cada capítulo Ranma y Akane estén... you know xp

Palabras en japonés.

Kuso: Mierda

Baka: Idiota

Oe: Oye

Koishii: Mi amor

Kawaii: Linda, bonita

Hai: Sip

Demo:Pero

Ai shiteru: te amo

Ai shiteru mo: también te amo


	2. Piel

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Mou ichido**_

_**por **_

_**Freya**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron, pero especialmente a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios sobre mi historia: Lalix, Caro, Cyn, Maia, Triple G, Georgina y Kyori. **_

_**Durante el día estaré respondiendo sus comentarios ;)**_

_**Piel**_

Los molestos rayos del sol en su cara la hicieron abrir los párpados perezosamente, despacio frotó sus ojos antes de sentarse lentamente sobre la cama.

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro al observar a su desnudo acompañante. La noche anterior había sido las más hermosas de su vida, ahora era una mujer casada y estaba en su luna de miel con Ranma, su esposo.

Su sonrisa aumentó considerablemente. Sí, él la había escogido a ella por sobre todas las demás prometidas. Abandonó sus pensamientos cuando lo vio moverse sobre la cama hasta quedar boca abajo, producto del movimiento las sabanas se desplazaron descubriendo toda su espalda.

De un instante a otro sintió que la temperatura de la habitación aumentaba considerablemente. _"Soy una pervertida... ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en despertarlo y hacer el amor todo el día con él?... baka, estoy segura que si lo hago va a pensar que soy una pervertida... pero demonios ¿cómo no serlo con él?"_ Pensó furiosamente sonrojada siguiendo con la mirada la línea de su columna deseando inconscientemente traspasar los límites impuestos por las sábanas.

Tenía que admitir que él era muy atractivo, demasiado atractivo, pero eso no era algo que estuviera muy dispuesta a repetirle considerando el ego del tamaño de Japón que tenía su esposo.

Suavemente volvió a recostarse apoyándose sobre uno de sus costados y afirmando su cabeza con una de sus manos.

Los rayos de sol que la habían despertado ahora caían sobre la bronceada piel de la espalda de su esposo. Inevitablemente acercó su mano hacia él, iluminada por el sol, su piel se veía aún más tentadora y parecía atraerla como un imán al metal.

Un pequeño suspiro escapó de los labios del muchacho cuando su mano estaba a escasos centímetros de su espalda.

"_Él no va a despertar y si lo hace ¿qué más da? ...soy su esposa"_ pensó levemente sonrojada dejando que su mano siguiera el camino hacia la tibia piel de su esposo.

Con lentas caricias recorrió sus hombros comenzando luego a descender, dejándose seducir por el contacto con el cuerpo de Ranma.

Despacio se inclinó comenzando a depositar pequeños besos sobre toda la extensión de su espalda. El sabor de su piel le producía la misma sensación de adicción que cada leve roce que depositaba sobre ésta. Cuando sus labios entraban en contacto con ésta, ella solo podía pensar en continuar recorriendo su cuerpo con sus labios hasta el cansancio.

Sus besos aumentaron de intensidad rápidamente contrastando notablemente con la calmada respiración de Ranma. Apasionadamente siguió bajando sus manos entregándole ardientes caricias en su espalda hasta llegar a los límites de ésta.

—¿Tan temprano y ya quieres abusar de mi? —La voz de Ranma la hizo apartarse rápidamente de él. Sonrojada de pies cabeza prefirió ignorar la traviesa mirada que el muchacho le estaba dedicando.

—Yo... yo... ¡no te imagines cosas! —exclamó intentando encontrar una explicación coherente. Su ceño se frunció levemente al ver la expresión de burlona que reinaba en el rostro de él—. Engreído —refunfuñó moviéndose hasta quedar con su espalda apoyada sobre la cama.

Mirándola con una media sonrisa siguió su ejemplo. Llevaba despierto el mismo tiempo que ella, había tenido que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre ella y devorarla a besos, pero debía admitir que ciertamente todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena y mucho.

—Admite que soy irresistible para ti —terció esbozando una sonrisa triunfal—. Siempre lo he sido ¿no? —preguntó mientras cruzaba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

—¡Ranma no baka! —exclamó Akane lanzándose sobre su esposo dispuesta a hacerlo tragarse sus palabras.

Los brazos de Ranma se cerraron posesivamente sobre el cuerpo de la mujer estrechándola entre sus brazos sin intenciones de dejarla escapar de estos al menos en varias horas. —¿Ves como no resistes sin lanzarte sobre mi? —preguntó mirando traviesamente a su furiosa esposa.

Akane se movió bruscamente entre sus brazos intentando liberarse —Baka...—protestó sin muchas ganas. Sus deseos de hacerlo tragar sus palabras habían cambiado súbitamente por otros más interesantes que habían nacido al aumentar el roce de su cuerpo sobre la tibia piel de su esposo—. Deja de burlarte de mí, además estoy segura que te gustó que intentara abusar de ti y soy tu esposa... puedo hacerlo si así lo deseo —sonrió seductoramente deslizando despacio su cuerpo sobre el de Ranma, sintiendo como una ráfaga de placer atravesaba su cuerpo al aumentar el contacto de sus pechos sobre su duro torso.

En un rápido movimiento, Ranma cambió de posición dejándola debajo suyo, con una de sus manos apartó las sábanas dejando sus cuerpos en total contacto. —Nadie dijo que no me gustara... —susurró en su oído con un enronquecido tono de voz.

Tomándola por las caderas la acercó hacía él mostrándole cuanto le habían gustado sus caricias.

El deseo le recorrió el cuerpo, la erección de Ranma bordeaba y acariciaba con sus torturantes roces una y otra vez el centro donde se concentraba toda su necesidad. Esa necesidad que gobernaba todos sus sentidos y su corazón. La necesidad de ser suya y hacerlo suyo una vez más. —¿Tan temprano y ya quieres abusar de mi? —preguntó con una seductora sonrisa mientras rodeaba sus caderas con sus piernas instándolo a seguir.

—Si esto es abusar de ti... voy a hacerlo todo el día —respondió Ranma mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

Ella se perdió en la mirada azul que la quemaba, estaba segura que Ranma cumpliría su promesa y la idea sinceramente le encantaba.

**Notas finales:**

El oneshot anterior fue del todo romántico, este podríamos definirlo como algo más lúdico ;).

En un principio sería Ranma quien contemplara a Akane, pero después me dije a mi misma, "misma ¿por qué no hacer babear a todas las chicas que leen tus pervertidas historias haciéndolas imaginarse a Ranma desnudo boca abajo en la cama xp?"

Para todos los que leen Akai to aoi les aviso que no lo he dejado de lado xp, tengo planeado más o menos hasta el capítulo doce así que tranquilos ;)

Besos a todos y espero que les guste.

Baka: Idiota.

Ranma no baka: Ranma eres un idiota xp


	3. ¿Quieres jugar?

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Mou ichido**_

_**por **_

_**Freya**_

_**Hola a todos, agradezco infinitamente a todas las personas que además de leer se toman el tiempo para dejar sus comentarios, gracias a Maia, Karina, Vivian, Lalix, Cyn, Caro, Kyori, Ukyo, n1ka-chan, Georgina y Krizue**_

_**¿Quieres jugar?**_

Calmadamente caminó hasta la entrada de la casa, acababa de volver ya que había acompañado a toda su familia a la estación. Pasarían el fin de semana en unas termas en las montañas, ella y Ranma habían preferido quedarse.

Cuando le informaron al resto de la familia que se quedarían, Nabiki no dudó en afirmar que lo más seguro era que estuvieran pesando en continuar con la luna de miel aprovechando la soledad de la casa. A pesar que había negado una y otra vez que harían algo así, la idea no le molestaba para nada.

Sonriente avanzó hasta la cocina, iban a cumplir un mes de casados y todo iba a las mil maravillas entre ellos. Nunca dejarían de discutir por pequeñeces o de retarse mutuamente, pero las reconciliaciones luego de cada discusión se volvían cada vez más interesantes.

—Gracias a Kasumi no tendré que preocuparme por cocinar —murmuró para si misma mientras revisaba la gran cantidad de comida preparada que su hermana les había dejado en el congelador. Despacio lo cerró mientras algunos pensamientos bastante sugerentes de lo que podría ser ese fin de semana a solas con Ranma comenzaban a rondar en su mente.

Dejando escapar una pequeña risita apoyó su frente sobre la helada puerta de la nevera esperando atenuar en algún modo sus poco santos, pero agradables pensamientos.

Al terminar de entrenar se dirigió a la cocina. Se había quedado practicando en el Dojo mientras Akane iba a despedir al resto de la familia a la estación.

"_Por fin de nuevo solos... todo un fin de semana solos ella y yo con toda la casa a nuestra disposición" . _Pensó mientras una radiante sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, la cual no duró mucho ya que al llegar a la cocina observó a su mujer cerca del congelador, y si algo había aprendido con los años era que Akane en la cocina no podía significar nada bueno.

Con sigilo avanzó hacia ella, si no lograba convencerla de no cocinar estaría todo el fin de semana con indigestión y eso no era precisamente lo que tenía planeado. Pero estaba convencido que podría lograrlo, para Saotome Ranma no existen retos imposibles y conocía una excelente técnica para convencer a su mujer de cualquier cosa. Solo debía comenzar el juego.

Casi pegando su cuerpo al de la mujer le susurró al oído. —Me dejaste solo por mucho tiempo... eso no es justo —Uno de sus brazos rodeó la cintura de Akane alejándola de su apoyó para acercarla aún más hacia él si es que eso era posible.

El cuerpo de Ranma pegado al suyo le provocó una agradable sensación de escalofrío que pareció recorrerla por completo y nublar su mente por algunos segundos.

—No fue demasiado... a veces eres muy posesivo, anata —respondió suavemente, cerrando los ojos y relajándose entre sus brazos.

De su garganta escapó un pequeño suspiro cuando los labios de Ranma comenzaron a explorar una y otra vez su cuello formando en él un camino de ardientes y anhelantes besos.

—Tú también lo eres, koishii —contestó en un enronquecido susurro luego de apartar sus labios de la piel de su esposa—. ¿Qué haces en la cocina? —preguntó tratando de sonar casual.

La expresión de mujer enamorada y complacida de la muchacha cambió por completo a una llena de suspicacia.

"_Baka... como si no me hubiese dado cuenta que cada vez que quiere alejarme de la cocina hace este tipo de cosas... y yo.. yo no voy..."._ Sus pensamientos se vieron bruscamente interrumpidos cuando Ranma la volteó suavemente para que quedaran frente a frente.

—¿Qué crees que puedo estar haciendo aquí? —respondió Akane tratando de ignorar la intensidad de cierta mirada azul que no paraba de recorrerla una y otra vez—. ¿Quieres que prepare algo especial para ti? —preguntó sonriente ante el notorio destello de pánico que se había adueñado de los ojos de Ranma logrando que el muchacho dejara de lado su seductora postura—. Solo tienes que pedirlo... —insistió.

—Etto yo... mmm —balbuceó separándose levemente de ella.

Akane rió divertida mientras avanzaba hacia la alacena, una vez ahí la abrió para comprobar lo que había dentro.

"_Ranma no baka, siempre dudando de mi comida... no necesito cocinar... será divertido jugar un poco con él"_ Pensó sonriendo traviesamente de espaldas a él.

"_Maldita sea, tengo que sacarle la idea de cocinar de la cabeza de una vez.. kuso... ¿por qué demonios tiene que ser tan terca"._ Pensó acercándose decidido hacia la mujer.

Tomándola por la cintura la volteó suavemente. —¿Por qué no hacemos algo más interesante? —preguntó con su mirada fija en la de ella—. Se me ocurre algo mucho más.. divertido —propuso de forma sugerente, jalándola suavemente hacia su cuerpo logrando acabar por completo con la distancia existente entre ambos.

La mirada de Ranma encendió el rubor en sus mejillas y trajo a su mente nuevamente los pensamientos poco santos que la habían atormentado minutos antes que él apareciera en la cocina.

No tardó mucho en decidirse¿quién podría pensar en otra cosa teniendo por esposo a alguien como Ranma? Ahí estaba él, devorándola con la mirada, despertando en ella la necesidad de volver a estar entre sus brazos y besarlo hasta el cansancio.

—¿Muy divertido? —preguntó dejando de lado su pequeño engaño y totalmente dispuesta a iniciar un nuevo juego con su esposo. Un juego que sabía perfectamente hasta donde la llevaría y que comenzaba a anhelar fervientemente.

—Déjame enseñarte cuanto... —pronunció Ranma con la voz cargada de deseo antes de unir sus bocas en un ardiente beso. Sus caricias se centraron en el labio inferior de Akane, lo atrapó entre sus propios labios para chuparlo y morderlo lentamente buscando llenarse del embriagante sabor de su boca.

Akane le correspondió con pasión, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acercándolo más hacia ella, deseosa por profundizar las caricias.

Separando un poco sus labios lo dejó penetrar en su boca, todo su cuerpo vibró al sentir las suaves caricias de su lengua sobre la suya. Llena de deseo inició un excitante jugueteo con su lengua, apenas rozándola, buscando provocarlo y encender aún más su pasión.

Sin dejar de besarla, él la guió hasta que apoyó su espalda contra la pared. Sabía que todo había comenzado como una estrategia para alejarla de la cocina, pero definitivamente eso había quedado en el olvido en el minuto que su boca tocó sus dulces labios.

Sus besos la hacían perder la noción del tiempo y de todo lo que los rodeaba, en lo único que podía pensar era en sus labios adueñándose de su boca, en su lengua entrando y saliendo una y otra vez de ésta, deslizándose con exquisita suavidad, tentándola por completo sin darle tregua ni por un instante.

Todo él era una verdadera tentación, sus manos cobraron vida propia cuando los besos dejaron de ser suficientes para saciar la necesidad de tenerlo que nacía en su interior. Lentamente las deslizó por su duro torso aún húmedo por el sudor del ejercicio anteriormente realizado.

Con lentas caricias bajó hasta llegar a su cintura para soltar la parte superior de su gi. Deseosa lo abrió, subiendo luego sus manos hasta sus hombros para dejarla caer.

—Ranma... —suspiró entre besos acariciando con ansias sus hombros y volviendo a subir hasta dejar a sus manos perderse entre sus cabellos.

—Akane ... ¿quieres jugar? —preguntó separando levemente sus labios, su mirada se fijó en la de su esposa. Sin esperar una respuesta, subió lentamente una de sus manos hasta alcanzar los botones de la blusa que estaba usando—. Yo tengo muchas ganas... —murmuró abriendo algunos hasta lograr ver el borde del sostén de su mujer. Inclinando un poco su cabeza comenzó a deslizar despacio su boca por esa zona.

—Ra... Ranma... —Por instinto lo acercó más hacia sus pechos dejándose llevar por las deliciosas sensaciones que le estaba entregando.

Todo su cuerpo estaba gobernado por el placer y el deseo de obtener más de aquel embriagante y adictivo universo de sensaciones que sólo él lograba despertar.

Cada uno de sus movimientos y pensamientos obedecían al instinto, quería acariciar hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo y sentirlo nuevamente suyo por completo. Nunca se saciaría de esa maravillosa sensación, entregarse totalmente a una persona y sentir por un instante que sus cuerpos y almas se transforman en una sola, producto del amor y la pasión.

Con su mente nublada por el deseo, no supo en que momento él había logrado deshacerse de su blusa y su sostén. Ahora temblaba entre sus brazos entregándose por completo al placer que le provocaba su lengua rozando con lánguidos movimientos sus endurecidos pezones.

Sus estremecimientos lo hacía anhelar aún más deleitarse saboreando cada rincón de su dulce piel. Sus manos parecía estar completamente seducidas por la suavidad de su cuerpo, por la forma de sus pechos y por cada pequeña reacción de éstos frente a sus caricias.

La sintió jalar suavemente sus cabellos acercándolo aún más a ella cuando atrapó uno de sus pezones en su boca. Una de sus manos subió por el dorso de la mujer hasta rodear su otro pecho, presionándolo suavemente, prestándole atención con sus dedos mientras su boca se encargaba de entregarle la misma pasión al otro.

Los apasionados movimientos de Akane delataban la ardiente hoguera que se apoderaba de ella y comenzaba a consumirla. La forma en que acercaba sus caderas a las suyas, sus húmedos labios deslizándose sobre sus hombros, besando, presionando y mordiendo suavemente.

Todas sus caricias parecían ser un preludio a las intensas sensaciones que ambos anhelaban entregarse a cada segundo que pasaba con mayor fuerza.

—Ran...Ranma —jadeó Akane, sus manos se movieron deseosas sobre su espalda, delineando sus bien formados músculos, buscando abarcar al máximo cada lugar de su cuerpo—. ¿En la cocina?... ¿quieres jugar aquí? —preguntó agitada. Su respiración cada vez se había más irregular y su corazón parecía latir como si se encontrara en medio de un intenso entrenamiento.

El hombre dejó de besar sus pechos para mirarla con picardía a los ojos. El rostro de Akane se le hacía extremadamente sensual, sus labios lucían rojos, húmedos y algo hinchados por la intensidad de los besos compartidos; una irresistible tentación en la que deseaba perderse hasta la locura.

—Sé que tú quieres —afirmó recorriendo con una de sus manos la curva de sus caderas—. Tal vez luego de esto me guste verte en la cocina... Akane...

Ella le dedicó una seductora sonrisa, sus manos bajaron por su torso hasta tomar el lazo que sostenía los pantalones de su esposo. —Eres un pervertido... —pronunció con un pícaro tono de voz. En un rápido movimiento logró desatar el lazo, la prenda cayó suavemente.

Con un leve movimiento de sus piernas, el muchacho, logró deshacerse del estorbo en que se había convertido su ropa en aquel momento. Mirándola seductoramente acercó su rostro al de ella —Aún no me respondes... —pronunció con la voz profunda.

Antes que la mujer lograra articular palabra, sus labios iniciaron un nuevo juego de seducción. Deslizó lentamente su boca por el rostro de Akane, besando su sien, su frente y volviendo a descender por la curva de sus mejillas hasta alcanzar nuevamente sus labios.

Él la besó lentamente, sus labios se encargaron de entregarle suaves y sensuales roces que despertaban aún más su deseo y el ardor que la dominaba.

Jalándolo por los cabellos lo acercó más a su boca, buscando profundizar las húmedas caricias, llenarse de él y explorar hasta el último rincón de su embriagante boca.

Cada roce de sus manos sobre su piel enviaba una potente descarga de electricidad que recorría en segundos toda su anatomía.

La estaba llevando a la locura, se sentía desesperada por su contacto, necesitada de sus caricias y de saciar hasta más no poder el deseo de ser suya nuevamente. Su cuerpo clamaba porque la poseyera, reclamándola como suya una vez más en aquel ritual de amor, pasión y lujuria.

Se estremeció de deseo al sentir como una de las manos de Ranma se perdía debajo de su falda iniciando traviesos movimientos ascendentes. —Ahmm... no preguntes cosas que ya sabes... ba... baka... —jadeó con los labios casi pegados a los de su esposo.

Los dedos de Ranma frotaron la zona interior de sus muslos hasta subir el lugar donde se concentraba toda su ardiente necesidad. Con increíble habilidad coló sus dedos entre sus pantaletas, despacio avanzó hasta rozar lentamente su húmedo y ardiente sexo. Con lánguidos y certeros movimientos logró arrancarle gemidos llenos de necesidad que se encargó de acallar con sus labios en una nueva sesión de apasionados besos y mordidas.

—Ran... Ranma... me vuelves loca... Ranma... —gimió entre besos con voz trémula, a merced de sus caricias y dejándose llevar por el cúmulo de sensaciones que él le brindaba.

Lo miró sonrojada cuando él detuvo los seductores roces para encargarse de quitarle las pantaletas. La mirada de él se mantuvo fija en sus ojos mientras las bajaba lentamente acariciando sus nalgas, siguiendo por sus muslos hasta que finalmente cayeron al piso uniéndose al resto de las prendas.

—Tú a mi...Akane... te deseo... —murmuró guturalmente. La excitación que recorría todo su cuerpo aumentó cuando sintió las suaves manos de su esposa deslizarse por su dorso hasta llegar a su cintura para luego comenzar a bajar en un movimiento casi imperceptible sus boxers.

Una vez que ella cumplió su cometido la tomó por la cintura para levantarla algunos centímetros del piso. Ella se encargó de aferrarse con fuerza a su cuerpo rodeando con sus brazos su cuello y envolviendo sus caderas con sus suaves piernas.

Sus cuerpos estaban casi pegados, el calor de su aliento acariciaba su cuello seduciéndola, haciendo arder su sangre en la espera de su próximo movimiento.

Se estremeció al sentir la palpitante erección de Ranma presionando, bordeando la entrada de su sexo; tentándola y aumentando la necesidad de tenerlo que dominaba todos sus sentidos.

Un fuerte gemido llenó la habitación cuando él arremetió contra ella penetrándola por completo de una sola vez.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó aferrándose aún más fuerte a su cuerpo. El placer recorría cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Cerrando los ojos se entregó por completo al mar de dulces y demoledoras sensaciones que la rodeaban.

El fuego que ardía en el interior de sus entrañas se convirtió en una verdadera hoguera cuando él comenzó a hacer la penetración más intensa. Se sentía abrasada por el calor de su piel desnuda contra la suya, por su cuerpo empujándola y aplastándola contra la pared logrando arrastrarla con fuerza hasta la cima del placer en cada arremetida

Ella hundió sus uñas en sus hombros mientras él continuaba con las embestidas. Sus movimientos sólo respondían a la pasión y al deseo, no podía ser de otra forma, ella lo estaba volviendo loco presionándolo en su ardiente interior, buscando retenerlo cada vez con mayor fuerza.

Los movimientos de Ranma se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y descontrolados, la excitación con la que ella pronunciaba su nombre lo instaba a penetrarla aún más profundamente buscando arrancarle nuevos gemidos, deseoso por hacerla desfallecer de placer entre sus brazos y caer rendido en los suyos.

No tardó mucho en cumplir su cometido, con un último gemido de liberación ambos alcanzaron la cima del placer en medio de sus apasionados movimientos.

Minutos después, ella abrió suavemente los párpados. —Quiero... jugar... contigo por toda la casa... —pronunció jadeante mientras una traviesa sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

—Pervertida... —respondió respirando agitado antes de besar suavemente sus labios.

Luego de todo lo ocurrido se había dado cuenta de una cosa: Akane en la cocina si podía significar algo bueno...

Notas:

No tengo mucho tiempo como para escribir una nota demasiado larga, solo espero que les haya gustado mi oneshot, si les gusto déjenme un review, es fácil y gratis y sirven para hacer feliz a la escritora y son un incentivo para hacerme pensar en actualizar más rápido. ¡Háganme feliz xp!

Besos

Freya

**Palabras en japonés**

Anata: querido, mi amor; también significa tú, pero se relaciona con la forma en que las mujeres se dirigen a sus parejas.

Koishii: amada, mi amor

Baka: idiota

Etto: Uhm

Kuso: Mierda

Gi: traje de entrenamiento (como sale Ranma en el primer cap. en sus recuerdos de Jusenkyo)


	4. Tormenta

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Mou ichido**_

_**por **_

_**Freya**_

_**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo mis pequeños oneshot (aun no respondo los reviews pero lo haré en el transcurso de la noche).**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios a: Viviana, Georgina, Cyn, Karina, Baby Sony, Vivian, n1ka-chan, valerie, Kyori, Caro, Lalix y Triple G**_

_**Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Cyn por no poder hablar con ella hoy, lo siento pero si hablábamos no alcanzaba a publicar hoy xp (mañana nos vemos)**_

_**¿Aún tengo su atención? Quiero comentarles algo sobre los fotologs, verán esta última semana me he topado con personas que toman fanfics y los publican en sus flogs sin pedir ni un tipo de permiso al autor de la historia que supuestamente tanto les gustó. . El tema me molesta mucho, conozco excelentes escritoras cuyas historias han sido tomadas de esta forma por distintas personas para pegarlas en sus fotologs. Lo insólito es que las amigas de las dueñas de los fotologs dicen cosas como que los autores deberíamos sentirnos felices porque es un halago. No señores, no lo es. SOLO EL AUTOR decide donde publicar su obra, es una falta de respeto tomar algo que no nos pertenece para publicarlo en nuestros fotologs sin pedir autorización.**_

_**Lo siento pero tenía que desahogarme, por gente como esa no dan ganas de publicar.**_

_**Los dejo con el fic ;)**_

_**Tormenta**_

Faltaban sólo un par de semanas para que comenzaran las clases. Él y Akane se habían inscrito en Educación Física, carrera que les sería de gran utilidad para el manejo del Dojo.

Aprovechando los últimos días de vacaciones había partido a entrenar a un bosque cercano a Nerima; convencer a Akane de que no era necesario que lo acompañara no resultó fácil. Obstinada como era, insistió una y otra vez que ella podría cocinar para él durante los tres o cuatro días que estuviera fuera de casa.

Tuvo que ser fuerte y usar todo su poder de autocontrol para no caer en la tentación frente a sus miradas y sonrisas. De todos modos él tenía una forma de contraatacar, utilizando al máximo las técnicas de seducción Saotome logró convencerla de que sólo serían unos días los que estarían separados y que no era necesario que lo acompañase.

Sin embargo una parte de él no dejaba de repetirle una y otra vez que tal vez no hubiese sido tan malo traer a Akane. No podía negarlo, apenas había pasado un día y ya la extrañaba, pero de haber aceptado su compañía todo hubiese sido mucho peor.

Comenzaba a creer que la Luna de Miel había afectado para siempre su concentración, antes cuando ella estaba cerca suyo no se distraía tanto como de un tiempo a esta parte.

Desde que ella era su mujer no podía dejar de pensar cada vez que la tenía cerca en lo dulces que eran sus labios, en lo suave y calida que era su piel al tacto, en sus apasionados besos y en lo bien que le quedaba el apodo de "diosa con alma de tigresa" que le había puesto el idiota de Kuno.

El rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas_ "¡Kuso!... ¡baka!... ¡hentai¿en qué demonios estoy pensando? Se supone que hice este viaje para entrenar y no para estar recordando o imaginando cosas a cada instante"_ Pensó maldiciéndose a si mismo por lo fácil que lo traicionaba su mente.

El fuerte viento que mecía bruscamente las ramas de los árboles, y las nubes negras que cubrían por completo el cielo amenazando con una fuerte tormenta lo hicieron acelerar el paso.

La fortuna se había puesto de su lado, esa misma mañana durante su entrenamiento encontró una cabaña abandonada y en buenas condiciones, la cual le sería de gran utilidad para protegerse de la intensa lluvia que estaba seguro caería esa noche.

Continuó avanzando hasta llegar cerca del lugar donde había acampado la noche anterior. Se encontraba próximo a un pequeño lago y tenía mucho espacio disponible para entrenar a su antojo, pero definitivamente prefería protegerse de la lluvia.

—Sólo necesito desarmar la carpa y podré volver a la cabaña —comentó para si mismo de forma totalmente relajada. En ese mismo instante divisó a pocos metros una figura que le era más que familiar.

—¿Akane? —preguntó convencido que estaba alucinando producto de los hongos silvestres que había comido ese día. No, no podía ser Akane, ella le había prometido quedarse en el Dojo esperándolo.

Decidido se acercó hacia lo que estaba convencido no era más que una fantasía de su mente, aunque era bastante extraña ya que generalmente en sus fantasías, Akane aparecía con ropas más sugerentes.

El nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse de la muchacha al verlo acercarse con una expresión casi indescifrable. Le había prometido quedarse en el Dojo pasara lo que pasara, pero una vez más había actuado como una niña frente a las provocaciones de Shampoo. Sólo bastó que la amazona insinuara que tal vez iría a entrenar al bosque y que era peligroso dejar a un esposo solo durante tantos días para que se decidiera a partir de inmediato en búsqueda de Ranma.

Tímidamente se acercó y depositó un suave beso en los labios de su esposo. Apenas habían estado separados un día, pero su nostalgia y los deseos de probar la calidez de su boca era cada vez más fuertes.

Las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear con fuerza en su estomago cuando sintió como las labios de Ranma se movían siguiendo los suaves y acariciantes movimientos de su boca, buscando más, exigiendo con sus labios continuar con la sesión de besos hasta acabar con la mutua nostalgia que ambos habían sentido hasta ese momento.

Tomándola por la cintura la acercó más hacia su cuerpo, el sabor de su húmeda boca y las sensuales caricias de sus labios lo hicieron darse cuenta que no podía ser una alucinación y que era cierto aquello de la realidad supera a la fantasía.

Solo Akane podía hacer que se olvidara de la existencia del mundo seducido por el sabor de sus labios, y por la placentera sensación de calidez que transmitía su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Luego de algunos minutos, ella separó sus labios suavemente de los de él. —Me alegra encontrarte antes que oscureciera —pronunció suavemente.

Las palabras de la mujer lograron traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. —¿Pasó algo en el Dojo¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó mirándola preocupado.

Ella se sonrojó, realmente no sabía como explicarle los motivos que la habían traído hasta ese lugar sin lograr que él pensara que era una niña celosa. —Iie —negó moviendo suavemente la cabeza. La mirada penetrante de Ranma comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa—. No... no pasó nada... etto yo... ¿te molesta que esté aquí? —pronunció mirándolo con el entrecejo levemente fruncido y olvidándose completamente de su nerviosismo anterior. _"Dijo que no era necesario que lo acompañara, pero no entiendo por qué le molesta que esté aquí... al menos aún no recuerda que le prometí quedarme en casa"_

La expresión de preocupación de Ranma cambió rápidamente a una de curiosidad —¿Entonces por qué viniste? Me prometiste que te quedarías en casa —espetó mirándola con una ceja levemente arqueada.

—Hai, lo sé... pero yo... etto —balbuceó subiendo la mirada—. Yo... ¡Kuso, tenía que venir¡Shampoo me dijo que vendría a entrenar al bosque!

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con "me quedaré en casa... te lo prometo, anata"? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Estaba seguro que Akane nuevamente había creído en alguna de las tontas insinuaciones de Shampoo, sabía que ella no dejaría de ser celosa, pero creía que ahora que estaban casados confiaría un poco más en él.

Akane dejó de lado todo su nerviosismo y timidez para fulminarlo con la mirada. —¡Dije que haría lo posible! No podía quedarme tranquila pensando que esa mujer estaría acosando a mi esposo¡maldita sea!

—¡Kuso!... pensé que confiabas un poco más en mí, onna... ¿crees que soy tan pervertido como para engañarte con la primera que se me pase por delante? —preguntó acercándose más a ella—. ¡Siempre haz sido la única, baka!

—¡Confío en ti¡Pero no en esa mujer! —exclamó presionando sus puños frustrada y bastante enojada porque Ranma no comprendiera sus razones—. ¡Y no me digas baka, BAKA! —exclamó alejándose de él para luego tomar la mochila que había dejado en el piso al llegar al lugar.

No alcanzó a colocarla en su espalda ya que Ranma se la arrebató rápidamente de las manos. —¿Qué demonios estás pensando hacer? Ni creas que te voy a dejar ir —espetó decidido. Comenzaba a oscurecer y el viento cada vez se hacía más fuerte, costara lo que le costara no la dejaría irse de su lado.

De un brusco tirón Akane recuperó su mochila. Mirando retadoramente a su esposo, contestó: —¡Me voy a casa! Si tanto te molesta que esté aquí, no pienso quedarme —espetó dirigiéndole una resentida mirada antes de girar sobre sus talones y comenzar a avanzar en dirección opuesta a Ranma.

—¡Oe¡Matte, Akane¡Maldición, deja de ser terca! —gritó el muchacho comenzando a avanzar a grandes zancadas hacía ella—. ¡No he dicho que me moleste que estés aquí, baka!

Ella se detuvo abruptamente logrando también que él se detuviese. —¡Mentiroso¡Sé que no quieres que me quede!

—Niña boba... ¡Deja de pensar cosas que no son! —gruñó dirigiéndole una ceñuda mirada—. Me molesta que no seas capaz de confiar en mi y cumplir lo que me prometiste —farfulló bajando el tono.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada dando inicio a un duelo visual en el que ni uno de los dos pensaba dar tregua.

Ella, completamente decidida a volver a Nerima, sin importarle que estuviera próxima a desatarse una fuerte tormenta, con lluvia, rayos y truenos, los cuales no eran precisamente sus favoritos.

Él, firme en la postura de retenerla a su lado, nunca permitiría que su esposa atravesara el bosque sola y de noche para volver al Dojo. Sabía que Akane podía defenderse, pero su deber era protegerla aunque ella se resistiera.

—Ya te dije que confío en ti... —respondió sintiendo un extraño nudo en la garganta; mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior buscó reprimir ese desagradable arranque de sensibilidad—, pero no pienso quedarme contigo... me voy a casa...

—Se supone que debes obedecerme porque soy tu esposo —espetó cruzando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza—. Así que... tienes que quedarte, Akane —insistió sonriendo de medio lado.

Realmente no supo que fue lo que le molestó más, si su postura de macho dominante o la sonrisa engreída y llena de seguridad que se había formado en su rostro. —¡Vete al demonio¡Ranma no baka! —exclamó lanzando con todas sus fuerzas su mochila esperando que ésta diera de lleno en su cabeza.

La fuerza con que la había lanzado era más que suficiente para darle un buen golpe y tumbarlo, estaba segura que él se merecía una lección por ser un estúpido, engreído y machista.

La expresión de seguridad que se dibujaba en su rostro cambió cuando Ranma esquivó con un rápido movimiento el impacto. La mochila siguió su trayectoria cayendo en el lago y hundiéndose lentamente en éste.

"_¡Shimatta¿Y ahora qué hago? Si trato de recuperarla voy a acabar igual que la mochila y no pienso pedirle ayuda porque el muy idiota se sentiría indispen..."_ La sonora risa de Ranma interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Excelente puntería, koishii... en serio... te felicito —rió abiertamente durante algunos segundos. La expresión furiosa de Akane logró calmar su repentino ataque de risa, lucía como si estuviese a segundos de estallar y desatar su ira contra él, la cual al parecer sería peor que la más fiera de las tormentas.

—¡Ranma no baka¡No me importa¡Puedo irme sin la mochi...! —El fuerte estruendo de un trueno y el inicio de la copiosa lluvia logró que Akane dejara de gritar por un instante. Ignorando completamente la intensidad de ésta continuó: —No me importa... te dije que volvería a casa... —afirmó elevando el tono para lograr que su voz no fuese opacada por las gotas de lluvia que caían una tras otra y en mayor cantidad a cada segundo que pasaba.

—¡Maldición¡No voy a dejar que te vayas! —exclamó tomándola con firmeza del brazo—. ¿¡Cuándo vas a entender que mi deber es proteger!? —preguntó fijando su mirada azul en los ojos de la mujer—. Quiero hacerlo porque te amo, baka.

Ella no pudo resistirse más, la decisión y la intensidad con que la estaba mirando la hubiesen convencido de ir al mismo infierno si se lo pedía.

Los ojos de Ranma eran su perdición, y no importaba si en ese minuto fuese una pelirroja quien la miraba, ya que para ella siempre sería su Ranma.

No pronunció palabra y se dejó llevar por él a través del bosque, aún seguía molesta y estaba segura que Ranma también debía de estarlo, después de todo le había prometido que no lo seguiría y ahí estaba, a su lado otra vez y sólo un día después de su partida.

---------------------------------

"_¡Maldición, soy una idiota¿Por qué tuve que arrojarle la mochila? Pude lanzarle cualquier otra cosa ¡maldita sea!"_ Pensó Akane mirando con evidente frustración su mochila.

Una vez que llegaron a la cabaña, Ranma había vuelto a buscar la carpa y además trajo consigo la empapada mochila. Toda su ropa y su saco de dormir se encontraban complemente húmedos y como si todo eso no fuese poco, todo el tiempo que duró la discusión bajo la lluvia había sido más que suficiente para dejarla en un estado similar al de su mochila.

Disimuladamente miró hacia donde se encontraba su esposo, no se habían dirigido la palabra desde la pelea. Al llegar, él se había encargado de encender la chimenea utilizando de combustible algunas sillas viejas que encontraron en el lugar. Ahora, esperaba que la tetera que había puesto hirviera para poder volver a su forma original.

Curiosa lo vio moverse y avanzar hasta su mochila, de esta sacó una pequeña toalla, la cual le lanzó sin previo aviso.

—Te vas a enfermar si no te secas —espetó Ranma fingiendo indiferencia.

Ella tomó la toalla y comenzó a secar lentamente su cabello —Arigato...tú también deberías hacerlo... —murmuró suavemente.

Él volteó el rostro para observar con detención cada uno de sus suaves movimientos. Algunos de sus húmedos cabellos caían sobre su rostro dándole una apariencia realmente sexy.

"_Kuso... necesito agua caliente ya..."_ Pensó ruborizándose levemente. Con un suave carraspeo llamó la atención de la mujer —Deberías quitarte la ropa...

El frío que Akane pudo haber sentido hasta ese momento comenzó a disiparse rápidamente. Sus pensamientos volaron rápidamente evocando ciertos recuerdos y sensaciones placenteras que la hicieron ruborizar completamente. —¡Hentai! ...¡Estamos peleados!

—¿Hentai? —preguntó Ranma mirando con una media sonrisa a Akane—. Hentai tú, yo no he dicho nada —afirmó lanzando una de sus camisas secas hacia su esposa—. Si no te quitas esa ropa mojada te vas a enfermar y luego tu padre me dirá que no sé cuidar de su pequeñita...—comentó con evidente sarcasmo.

—Idiota... —masculló Akane presionando entre sus manos la camisa—. Estoy bien así... —mintió evadiendo la mirada azul de su esposo.

—Si quieres te la quito yo... aunque tendrías que esperar un poco —pronunció la pelirroja regalándole una sugerente sonrisa—. Hay cosas que me gusta hacer como hombre... las disfruto más —añadió divertido por el súbito sonrojo de su mujer.

Aunque ya tuvieran un par de meses de casados, ella seguía sonrojándose con ese tipo de cosas y eso le encantaba.

—Si.. sig... sigue soñando, baka —tartamudeó nerviosa. El frío que sentía minutos atrás desapareció como por arte de magia. Rápidamente se quitó la blusa mojada y la arrojó hacia el rostro de Ranma quien en ese minuto la miraba de reojo.

Aprovechando cada segundo se puso a toda velocidad la camisa impidiéndole de esta forma ver lo que en ese momento ella aún no quería mostrarle.

Segundos después, él volvió a su forma varonil y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recordar que estaban peleados cuando lo vio comenzar a quitarse la ropa.

La parpadeante luz del fuego jugaba sobre su piel marcando los definidos músculos de su torso convirtiéndolo en una verdadera tentación que no sabía cuando más podría resistir.

Embelesada continuo vigilando cada uno de sus movimiento, él terminó de quitarse la ropa hasta quedar solo en boxers y luego se encargó de extender el saco de dormir.

Tan concentrada estaba admirando lo apetecible que se veía su piel que no notó que Ranma comenzaba a acercase, solo lo hizo cuando la tomó posesivamente por la cintura.

—Vamos a dormir —habló Ranma acercando su rostro al de su esposa, dejándolos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro—. ¿O quieres seguir peleando? —preguntó sonriéndole de medio lado.

—¿Quién dice que voy a dormir contigo? —respondió ella pensando que su autocontrol la abandonaría en cualquier momento y que caería rendida a sus pies. A lo único que atribuía su resistencia era a su orgullo, aún estaba algo ofendida por lo ocurrido en la tarde y se negaba a caer en sus brazos aunque le estaba costando demasiado ignorar su torso desnudo y la deliciosa sensación de sentirlo estrechándola entre sus fuertes brazos.

La expresión de Ranma cambió de un segundo a otro. Dejando de lado sus técnicas de seducción, la miró con una ceja levemente arqueada. —Yo —contestó logrando dejarla completamente perpleja, definitivamente ella no se esperaba una respuesta así. Antes que reaccionara la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el saco de dormir, lentamente la recostó para luego acomodarse a su lado y cubrirlos a ambos.

—¡Ranma! —protestó Akane una vez que salió del trance en que se sumergió en el instante que él la tomó en sus brazos—. ¡Ya te que dije que no voy...¡Ahhh! —Truenos y relámpagos resonaron en el cielo logrando asustarla. Ni siquiera lo había pensando un instante, de un momento a otro se había lanzando a sus brazos.

Él sonrió disimuladamente, realmente le agradecía al cielo por la tormenta, los truenos y los relámpagos que habían logrado que Akane dejara su terquedad de lado.

—Te extrañé boba... —susurró rodeándola con sus brazos. Lentamente rodó sobre el saco de dormir dejando a Akane en la posición dominante.

—Baka...—gimoteó ella entre sus brazos aún algo asustada por los ensordecedores sonidos que invadían la lluviosa noche—...yo a ti... —Tímidamente levantó el rostro—. No quise romper la promesa que te hice... es que yo... estaba preocupada y fui una...

Cualquier explicación que ella quisiera darle fue acallada por los labios de Ranma. Suavemente acarició sus labios con los propios, deleitándose con la suavidad de éstos, con la humedad de su boca y su adictivo sabor.

Sin dejar de besarla jugueteó con sus cabellos posando su mano en su nunca, buscando mantenerla cautiva de sus besos hasta saciarse de su embriagante sabor.

Ella correspondió con abandono, entregada del todo a sus caricias, y perdiéndose en el inmenso de deseo de obtener más de él.

Segundo a segundo el beso fue adquiriendo la misma intensidad de la tormenta que se adueñaba de aquella noche. Las manos de Akane bajaron lentamente acariciando el torso de Ranma, con suavidad las deslizó disfrutando de la calidez que parecía quedarse pegada en la punta de sus dedos cada vez que tocaba su piel.

Beso a beso aumentó la hoguera que se habían encargado de encender el uno en el otro. A cada caricia, ella sentía agradables escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo y estas sensaciones iban en aumento con cada nuevo avance de su esposo.

Suaves gemidos escaparon de su garganta cuando una de las manos de Ranma se deslizó hacia sus muslos, para luego iniciar un camino ascendente que lo llevó a perderse por debajo de la camisa que estaba usando.

—Ranma...—pronunció entre besos, sus caricias se hacían cada vez más excitantes y apasionadas.

Su respiración alcanzó un ritmo más agitado cuando sintió como él colaba su mano por debajo de sus pantaletas, acariciando directamente su piel, arrancándole gemidos llenos de deseo y necesidad.

—Akane... —murmuró en un gutural gemido antes que ella atrapara su labio inferior entre sus labios. Con sensualidad comenzó a saborearlo y morderlo lentamente como si desease impregnar por siempre en sus labios el sabor de su boca.

Ranma ya no pudo contener más el deseo que lo quemaba por dentro. Le correspondió con pasión, invadiéndola con su lengua saqueando su boca, buscando disfrutar de su dulzura y enloquecerla con sus besos.

La falta de aire los hice separar lentamente sus labios.

—¿Sigues enfadado conmigo por romper la promesa? —murmuró Akane casi en un ronroneo, deslizando traviesamente sus húmedos labios por el lóbulo de la oreja de Ranma.

Hasta el último de sus músculos se tensó producto de las caricias de la mujer. —I...iie... —murmuró presionando suavemente su trasero—. ¿Ahora si quieres dormir conmigo? —preguntó aumentando ligeramente la presión.

Ella dejó de besarlo, lentamente se deslizó hasta acomodarse a horcajadas sobre él. Con sensualidad comenzó a mover sus caderas iniciando un suave y excitante roce de sexos. —. ¿Quién dijo que vamos a dormir?... —sonrió dirigiéndole una ardiente mirada.

Él correspondió ampliamente fijando sus ojos en los de su mujer, sellando con sus miradas la promesa de una intensa noche de amor y pasión.

Notas de la autora:

Hola, solo insinuación esta vez y me salió más largo de lo que había pensado. No me extiendo más porque sigo de mal humor por lo que les comenté más arriba y porque aun debo responder sus reviews xp

Es probable que continúe esta historia en el siguiente capítulo, pero antes debo avanzar con Akai to aoi

Espero sus comentarios

Besos.

Freya

Palabras en japonés.

Kuso: mierda

Baka: idiota

Hentai: Pervertido

Iie: No

Etto: Uhm

Hai: Sí

Anata: forma de la mujer de dirigirse a su esposo (querido, mi amor)

Onna: Mujer

Oe: Hey, Oye

Matte: espera

Shimatta: Maldita sea, maldición

Koishii: Mi amor

Arigato: gracias.


	5. Cuerpos

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Mou ichido**_

_**por **_

_**Freya**_

_**Hola a todos, antes que todo les explico por qué tardé tanto en actualizar esta historia. Verán en ese momento estoy escribiendo tres fics, "Conquistando a la flor", "Akai to aoi" y esta historia. **_

_**Me encantaría tener más tiempo para escribir pero mis neuronas no aceptan que escriba tres fics en paralelo xp por eso me dedico una semana a Akai y otra Mou Ichido, las últimas semanas me dediqué en exclusiva a Akai porque deseaba avanzar hasta cierto punto en esa historia. A eso súmenle que mi vida fuera de Internet ha estado algo ajetreada con diversos compromisos que no puedo eludir. Pero en fin, espero que la espera haya valido la pena y tengan por seguro que no voy a abandonar mis historias, solo les pido paciencia.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han dejado sus comentarios, éstos siempre son valiosos para los autores ;).**_

_**Gracias a : Karina, Caro, Cyn, TrisChiba, Kyori, Krizue, Lalix, Vivian Alejandra, Baby Sony, n1ka-chan y Kariko**_

_**Feliz Navidad a todos!**_

_**Cuerpos**_

Ella no había mentido, con una seductora mirada le prometió que esa sería una noche intensa e inolvidable y estaba cumpliendo a cabalidad con cada una de sus seductoras caricias.

Los apasionados movimientos de su boca sobre la suya le confirmaron que esa noche no conciliarían el sueño hasta que estuviesen completamente saciados el uno del otro.

Akane parecía querer adueñarse hasta del último rincón de su boca. Su lengua jugó con la de él, tentándolo sin piedad, consiguiendo despertar en su interior el fuerte deseo de poseerla una y otra vez hasta lograr que desfalleciera de placer entre sus brazos.

Su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar cuando sintió como su esposo seguía cada uno de los movimientos de su boca con desenfreno, seduciéndola, enloqueciéndola con un sensual jugueteo de lenguas que comenzaba a dejarla sin aliento.

Su boca, no era la única encargada de enloquecerla, una de las manos de Ranma se coló por debajo de su camisa deslizándose por su espalda, subiendo y bajando por ésta lentamente, avivando su deseo de sentir esas fuertes manos explorando cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Akane apartó su boca de los labios de Ranma para murmurar suavemente : —Se nota que me extrañaste mucho, anata...

—¡Je! ¿Y qué hay de ti?... yo quería dormir... —pronunció bajando despacio su mano por la espalda de la muchacha hasta posarla en la parte baja de ésta—, pero no me estoy quejando —afirmó regalándole una seductora sonrisa.

—Yo no comencé a jugar, Ranma... —respondió manteniéndole la mirada, sintiendo como ésta aumentaba considerablemente sus deseos de seguir con el juego de caricias hasta demostrarle lo mucho que lo había extrañado—. Pero realmente...quiero jugar... —Le susurró al oído provocando un leve estremecimiento en el cuerpo del muchacho.

Ella comenzó a lamer lánguidamente el lóbulo de su oreja mientras sus pequeñas manos se encargaban de bajar lentamente por su torso, aumentado la hoguera interna que había encendido desde el primer beso de esa noche, y que sólo ella sería capaz de apagar dejándose consumir junto a él por el deseo y el placer.

—Entonces juguemos... —espetó con la voz enronquecida por el deseo, llamando la atención de su esposa que de inmediato dejó atrás su tarea para dirigirle una coqueta mirada—... pero antes vas a devolverme mi camisa —susurró acercando sus labios hacia el cuello de la mujer, deseoso por probar una vez más el dulce sabor de su piel.

Sus labios semi abiertos se movieron lentamente sobre la blanca y tersa piel de Akane, presionándola con delicadeza entre sus labios, disfrutando de su embriagante sabor y su delicioso aroma.

Absorta en sus caricias no supo en que momento había logrado quitarle por completo la camisa, comenzaba a pensar que Ranma tenía una técnica para desnudarla con especial premura cuando se dejaba llevar por la pasión.

En respuesta a sus caricias, ella frotó llena de deseo su cuerpo sobre el de su esposo, ráfagas de placer la recorrieron rápidamente una y otra vez aumentando la descontrolada hoguera que ardía en su interior.

Se sentía abrasada por el calor del cuerpo de Ranma, el aroma de su piel la embriagaba, su dulce sabor la llevaba a desearlo con más vehemencia, y a necesitar con desesperación aquellas ardientes caricias que sus manos ahora depositaban traviesamente por toda su espalda.

Cerró los ojos dejándose arrastrar por la marea de sensaciones que sólo él conseguía despertar. Cada vez que hacían el amor, todos sus sentidos quedaban a su merced, todo lo demás dejaba de existir para ella. Su universo se reducía a ellos dos, a sus cuerpos ardientes fusionándose una y otra vez en aquella apasionada danza que tanto anhelaba en ese momento.

Él dejó de besarla por algunos segundos, los redondeados pechos de Akane frotándose lentamente sobre su torso aumentaban vertiginosamente la necesidad de poseerla, de perderse en su cuerpo y alcanzar juntos aquel paraíso que nunca se cansaría de conocer si la tenía entre sus brazos.

—Akane...—Pronunció el nombre de su esposa en un gutural gemido antes de rodar sobre su cuerpo, recuperando la posición dominante.

Ella abrió suavemente los parpados, la mirada azul llena de deseo que Ranma le estaba dedicando logró colorear sus mejillas.

El azul de sus ojos estaba oscurecido por el deseo y la necesidad, él la miraba como si fuese la primera vez que se encontraban en una situación así. —Me miras como si nunca me hubieses visto desnuda, anata... —comentó con un seductor tono de voz, devolviéndole una mirada igual de intensa.

Él sonrió de medio lado, lentamente acercó su rostro al de su mujer para pronunciar casi pegado a sus labios: —Aún no estás desnuda...Akane...—susurró mientras deslizaba sus dedos hasta los bordes de las pantaletas de su esposa.

Una de las manos de Akane se posó sobre la nuca de Ranma, despacio lo acercó a su rostro acortando la distancia hasta que sus labios se unieron en un largo y apasionado beso. Lentamente se encargó de hacerlo caer en su apasionado juego de seducción intercalando caricias con suaves mordidas, instándolo a profundizar el beso.

Su respuesta no se hizo esperar, Ranma accedió gustoso a la petición de su mujer, con pasión recorrió su boca, saboreando cada rincón como si necesitara grabar en sus sentidos el sabor de sus besos y la suavidad de sus labios.

Sin dejar de corresponder a cada uno de los avances de su boca deslizó sus manos lentamente por el dorso de Ranma hasta llegar a sus caderas. Despacio comenzó a bajar sus boxers hasta que la prenda se deslizó lánguidamente por sus piernas. —Tú si lo estás... —susurró una vez que separaron sus labios.

Sus manos se movieron hasta posarse sobre el firme trasero de su esposo; sus dedos presionaron lentamente esa zona. —Ranma... —gimió cuando él se movió lentamente contra ella, logrando que su ardiente miembro rozara despacio entre sus piernas. No importaba que aún no estuviese desnuda del todo, aquel leve roce desató oleadas de placer que la recorrieron desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

—Akane...me vuelves loco —susurró antes de besar apasionadamente su cuello, sus labios se movieron ávidamente sobre su piel iniciando de esta forma un lento recorrido que lo llevó hasta sus pechos.

La piel de Akane era fuego, y en ese momento él quería consumirse en ella del mismo modo que los leños que avivaban el fuego de la fogata.

—Ahh... ¡Ranma! —gimió dejándose llevar por las placenteras sensaciones que él le entregaba en cada caricia. Sus manos subieron lentamente por la espalda del muchacho hasta perderse en sus cabellos, suavemente los presionó acercándolo más a su cuerpo. Exigiéndole más de aquellas excitantes caricias que la hacían perder complemente el dominio de si misma.

La boca de Ranma era una dulce tortura, húmeda y ardiente se deslizaba sobre sus pechos, besándolos, presionando suavemente uno de sus pezones entre sus labios mientras su mano se encargaba de masajear posesivamente el otro.

Obedeciendo al instinto arqueó levemente la espalda ofreciéndole mayor acceso a sus senos. Él continuó con su tarea haciéndola vibrar con cada roce, demostrando una increíble habilidad conseguida luego de muchos encuentros para atacar zonas especialmente sensibles de su cuerpo derritiéndola por dentro, convirtiendo su sangre en un verdadero río de fuego.

Atrapada en el deseo que crecía con una fuerza increíble dentro de ella, sólo atinó a levantar levemente sus caderas permitiendo que él se deshiciera de la última prenda que separaba sus cuerpos del intimo contacto.

—¿Te gusta que tenga el control, na? —preguntó Ranma susurrando suavemente cerca del oído de Akane—. Aunque tal vez... —Su boca se deslizó seductoramente sobre el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de la mujer provocando un súbito estremecimiento en ésta—...mi terca pero linda esposa intenta que olvide que no cumplió... cierta promesa.. —añadió subiendo el rostro para mirarla penetrantemente a los ojos.

—No siempre el que está arriba es quien tiene el control...—susurró rodeando con sus piernas las caderas de su esposo para luego acercarlo llena de deseo hacia su cuerpo. El miembro de Ranma rozó una y otra vez el lugar donde la necesidad que dominaba su cuerpo parecía estar concentrada—. Ahh...hay ocasiones... en que me agrada que tengas el control —pronunció respirando con agitación mientras sus manos recorrían con confianza cada centímetro de la espalda de Ranma, presionando levemente su piel, aferrándose con fuerza él.

Suavemente movió sus piernas liberándolo de su abrazo, la pequeña protesta que recibió en forma de gruñido por parte de su esposo la hizo sonreír. —Pero esta vez no voy a dejarte... —afirmó llena de deseo antes de rodar sobre su cuerpo para adueñarse de la posición dominante.

Hasta el último de los músculos de su cuerpo se tensó al verla acomodarse a horcajadas sobre él. La excitación se apoderaba vertiginosamente de su interior siguiendo el tentador ritmo del suave vaivén de caderas de su esposa.

Sus manos subieron lentamente por los muslos de la mujer depositando ardientes caricias hasta finalmente posarse en la curva de sus caderas. —Akane... kuso... me vas a volver loco de deseo... —pronunció en un gutural gruñido acercándola despacio hacia su ardiente miembro.

Ella bajó lentamente sus caderas dejándolo llenar aquel doloroso vacío que quemaba entre sus piernas —Ahmm... Ranma... —gimió comenzando a subir y bajar lánguidamente sus caderas, estremeciéndose de placer con la lenta y tentadora fricción que acababa con su cordura arrastrándola rápidamente a los brazos del éxtasis.

—¡Akane! —jadeó sujetando con fuerza sus caderas guiando sus movimientos, dándole más fuerza y rapidez a éstos. Poseyéndola con pasión, del mismo modo que ella se adueñaba de su cuerpo y alma con cada uno de sus ardientes movimientos.

Segundo a segundo la tensión se adueñaba de su cuerpo, estaba seguro que estallaría de placer en cualquier momento. El húmedo y ardiente interior de Akane lo acogía presionando férreamente su miembro, haciéndolo temblar con largas y embriagadoras caricias.

Sus movimientos adquirieron cada vez mayor ímpetu. Con la respiración agitada y su corazón latiendo apresuradamente supo que su cuerpo no podría resistir por mucho tiempo a los fuertes espasmos de placer que parecían apropiarse de cada átomo de su anatomía cada vez que el palpitante miembro de Ranma se sumergía en sus entrañas.

Dejándose llevar por el instinto continuó con la apasionada danza, acoplando sus cuerpos en medio del silencio de la noche que solo era perturbado por las copiosa lluvia que azotaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas de la rustica cabaña.

Con un sonoro gemido de liberación, ambos cayeron en brazos del éxtasis. Jadeante subió sus manos hacia su espalda para atraerla suavemente hacia su cuerpo y cobijarla entre sus brazos.

—Realmente tienes alma de tigresa, koishii... —comentó traviesamente, besando suavemente sus cabellos.

—Baka, no digas esas cosas —respondió bastante ruborizada y aún algo agitada—. ¿Por qué no me trajiste contigo? Sé que no cocino muy bien... pero pensé que te gustaba tenerme todo el tiempo a tu lado —murmuró levantando el rostro para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

—Etto... yo... Akane es que yo... —balbuceó comenzando a sentirse nervioso por la inquisidora mirada de su esposa—. ¡Shimatta! Me distraes cuando estás cercana, onna... —admitió mirando hacia otro lado, evitando la divertida expresión de Akane.

—Ya veo... entonces prometo no distraerte durante todos los días que estemos aquí —afirmó riendo internamente por la súbita palidez de su esposo.

—¡Oe! ¡No... no tienes que exagerar porque yo... —Akane se encargó de silenciar argumentos de Ranma con un suave y profundo beso.

—Baka, era una broma —sonrió divertida una vez que separaron sus labios—. Ai shiteru Ranma —susurró acurrucándose entre sus brazos, apoyando suavemente su cabeza en el torso de su esposo.

—Ai shiteru mo —respondió sonriente cerrando los ojos. Realmente adoraba ese tipo de distracciones.

_**Notas finales**_

No saben lo difícil que es escribir estas cosas con el calor infernal que hace donde tengo mi Pc xp

Espero que les gustara la reconciliación ;)

Espero sus comentarios :) , son fáciles de dejar, hacen felices a los autores y son gratis xp

Besos a todos

Freya

Palabras en japonés:

Anata: Significa tú, pero también es la forma en que las mujeres se dirigen a sus esposo. Pueden tomarlo como "querido", "mi amor" o cualquier sinónimo de esas melosidades que usan algunas mujeres xp

Na: pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa, ¿cierto?, ¿no? . Los chicos usan la partícula na y las chicas el ne

Kuso: Mierda

Koishii: mi amor, amada

Etto: Uhm

Shimatta: Maldición

Onna: Mujer

Oe: Oye, hey

Baka: idiota

Aishiteru: te amo

Ai shiteru mo: También te amo


End file.
